As competition in the whole-machine market increases, more and more demands on the structures and performances of mobile phones and their modules. During the manufacture or transportation of a display module, an external force may inevitably be applied to the display module, resulting in deformation and breakage. As a result, a final assembling procedure or the product quality during the transportation may be adversely affected.